User talk:Dottie166
Welcome Hi, welcome to MARIA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:HANNA MARIN* page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks hey thanks heaps for the warm welcome i dont need any help atm but if i do i will be sure to ask :) xx M Alliwell 07:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks for the greeting. And here's a signature that's got different colors like mine: Dot[[User Talk:Dottie166|''I'm Hanna's doggeh!]] Thanks again! Clover 13:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) plz? I wanna ask you something .Since you are bureaucrat and this wikia have only one admin could you make me one?I'm also admin on Vampire Diaries Wikia. Plz? [[User:Alaric Saltzman| '''Alaric Saltzman' ]]User talk:Alaric Saltzman 13:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Um... Hi, I'm sorry, but this wiki really sucks. It's about a bunch of gross lesbos. I really think you should delete it. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 19:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I mean lesbian weirdos come on here and the characters are gross. Thats what i meant. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, i wont, it really sucks here anyway! Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Hi. Thanks for the welcome. if i need any help i will send u a message Hey, I was just wondering, are you active? Thanks, ~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68]] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']] 20:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hi Video Content for Pretty Little Liars Hello Dottie166, My name is Adam Blumenfeld and I am Wikia's Entertainment Category Manager. I wanted to reach out and introduce myself, and let you know that the work you've done on here is absolutely fantastic! In fact, I've made this wiki one of my focus pages for 2011. What does that mean exactly? I'll explain: Our team wants to add some wonderful "social" content to your wiki. That includes interactive quizzes, Top 10 Lists, Polls and--our latest creation--embedded Pretty Little Liar videos! We've begun working with Hulu to bring their content (clips, behind the scenes material, etc) to Wikia, on select wikis. Your space is absolutely perfect for this project and, with your permission, I'd love to add a video drop-down menu on the wiki. The goal of the video project--like all our additions--is to add fun and exciting layers to your page while remaining unobtrusive to the overall user experience. We find that giving communities the option to dive further into a wiki with unique content, while not oversaturating the landing space, is key to a wiki's growth. On a side note, I'll be presenting your work to ABC Family soon, because I want the network to see how great the wiki looks. As Wikia's Entertainment Category Manager, one of my goals is to boost traffic and awareness on target wikis. Your work fits the bill perfectly! Please let me know your thoughts on all this. If you'd like to e-mail me off-site, I can be reached at blumenfeld@wikia-inc.com Thanks again for reading, Dottie166. You should be real proud of the work on here. I know all of us at Wikia certainly are!! 18:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sincerely, Adam Blumenfeld Entertainment Category Manager, Wikia Inc. Help I need some help I notice that on my profile that it showed on some wikis that I have been contributing to so it was wondering how I can add the rest of the wikis that I contributied on (Alyssa2363 11:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC)) peacesignlover Affiliation? Hi, I'm from the Once Upon a Time wikia located at onceuponatime.wikia.com. I wanted to ask if the Pretty Little Liars wiki is open to affiliation, and if so, would the admins of this wiki be interested in affiliating with the Once wiki? Thank you for your time, and feel free to let me know either on my talk page on this wiki or my message wall on the Once wiki. :) --Applegirl (talk) 04:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC)